Convince Me (A Sasori One Shot)
by Are-We-Worth-Saving
Summary: A new addition to the Akatsuki tries to exact revenge on her master only to unleash a long lost lust within him. A little graphic due to the startings of a lemon and if enough people ask then I'll finish the lemoness in a part 2.


A dismal darkness looms throughout the halls of the cavern. The stilling silence is broken by a boulder's loud groan of protest as it's heaved up from its fixed spot on the stone floor by an invisible force. A sudden flash of light momentarily illuminates the shadowed walls then the rock slams back in place as if it'd never moved, drenching the room in darkness once again. Footsteps echo off the walls as three figures stride through the dreary abyss, the sound of something being dragged across the floor follows in their steady wake.

A wicked smirk creeps across your features. The one tailed demon huh? Its pathetic attempts to fend off the explosive artist had been in vain. So much so, that you and the puppet master hadn't needed to assist or intervene. If this kid couldn't even stop the hot headed Deidara, then Pein's plans to capture all the Jinchuuriki might not be as farfetched as you originally believed.

Chuckling mentally, you look back at the limp form being hauled by the wooden tail of your scorpion companion. Wait companion? You immediately mentally block that word and any others that resemble anything less than hatred.

It's been 3 months since you were forced to join Akatsuki and it was by no means a welcomed outcome on your part. You had enjoyed your status of free agent and having it taken away left a deep resentment towards your captors, especially one in particular. So now you take every opportunity to make all interactions with them as unpleasant as possible. And so far your plan has worked splendidly. Even Pein and Konan, who are rarely seen except at meetings, have been annoyed by your frustrating attitude and spiteful mockery. You've managed to officially piss of every single member. Well, everyone except him.

Akasuna no Sasori is the only person who seems completely unbothered by your attempts to get on everyone's nerves and it aggravates you to no end because he is the one you hate the most. In fact, the only thing even close to resembling emotion that you can ever get from the puppeteer is his impatience for being waited on or kept waiting. Why this bothers him is beyond you. You figure he should be worried about rotting or something.

A snicker from Deidara interrupts your thoughts. "Heh this wasn't so hard hn. I would've thought a tailed demon would be stronger, but I can't say I expected much. The guy wasn't artistic at all, yeah."

"Itachi isn't artistic, but he still kicked your ass," you mutter under your breath.

"What un?" you feel Deidara's piercing gaze watching you through narrowed eyes.

Looking at him blankly you coolly reply, "nothing." You've managed to tick off Deidara, now it's the puppet master's turn.

"I was just thinking how weak the ninja from the sand village seem to be. I mean the guards just let us walk right in and the Kazekage himself didn't even stand a chance. Are all sand nin this pathetic?"

Watching the puppet out of the corner of your eye, you wait for some sort of shift or grunt, maybe a change in pace. Anything that might give you some hint as to whether or not you've hit a nerve. But your trained eyes notice nothing and you curse him mentally. Damn that stupid scorpion puppet. If Sasori didn't hide in it all the time you might actually be able to read his emotions.

A cold silky voice breaks the silence. "The sand nin from previous generations hold much more power than those brats. Don't make the mistake of assuming all the villagers are weak just from that one encounter. After all I defeated you and I'm originally from Suna," Sasori's velvety voice is laced with mockery.

Your teeth grind together as anger surges through you. Oh did he know how to piss you off. He and Itachi were the two recruiters Pein sent after you, and you might have won had it not been for Sasori. The puppet had come to you alone and distracted you as Itachi closed in. After a surprise attack from the Uchiha you were hurt, but you knew a kunai in the arm was better than being caught in a Sharingan. So you still fought both of them off, but kept your distance from Itachi by keeping Sasori in between the two of you. Finally Sasori got impatient and brought out his extra puppets. He then had them catch you and hold you down as Itachi immobilized you with his Sharingan. Three days later you woke up in the Akatsuki hideout. And because you originally refused Pein's offer, he placed you under Sasori. Making the same man who had stolen your freedom your master. And whenever you criticized the puppet master he always brought it up, like a knife to your already bleeding pride.

You glare daggers at Sasori causing Deidara to laugh. A dark rage burns inside you and more than ever you long to destroy the infuriating puppet. If not physically because Pein would kill you, then emotionally. But so far you've been unable to influence his emotions at all. You need to find a flaw in his composure. The only question is, how?

It isn't until Deidara snaps his fingers in your face that your scheming is interrupted. "Snap out of it un, we have to seal the demon, yeah."

Now you notice you've reached the open handed statue and everyone is on their designated finger. With a sigh you leap to the palm of the hand where Sasori is standing and sit down. This is gonna to take a while.

You yawn and stretch leisurely as you walk down the corridor searching for a place to rest. You aren't really sure how long the sealing had taken, but based on the soreness in your limbs you guess it had lasted a day at least. Being bored out of your mind, you'd fallen asleep half way through only to wake up and find the room deserted aside from you and a corpse.

'Alright a vacation,' you had thought with a smirk. Only to vaguely remember Deidara telling Kisame that the villagers would probably come looking for the Jinchuuriki. Which meant you and your partners would have to move the body and lead the shinobi away from the hideout.

The memory makes you scowl in annoyance. Damn shinobi could be so persistent. Deciding not to waste the rest of the day, you plan to get a decent sleep before having to go on this next mission.

A sudden opening to your left catches your attention. Lounging in the doorway you peer inside and see a large bed in the corner. 'Score!' However the other sight brings a small frown to your face. There sitting on the floor is the puppet master himself busy fixing his scorpion host.

Sadly you can't help but stare. It's so rare that Sasori ever comes out of his shell; some members have never even seen his true form. His wavy red hair reaches his shoulders and hangs in his face. Glistening maroon eyes focus intently on the artwork in his firm hands. And as much as you hate to admit it, he is beautiful. A face and body untouched by time, the form all humans long for, but can never hope to be. Sadly he's untouchable. A gorgeous face and perfect body forever sealed away from touch or feeling by an encasing of mahogany.

This thought brings forth a dark chuckle, earning you a detached glance from the puppet master before returning his gaze to his work. "And why are you here Aundra?"

Remembering he has no use for a bed, you boldly stride into the small room. "I was looking for a place to rest before we have to drag off that carcass," an irritancy wafts through your tone that doesn't go unnoticed by Sasori. "And since you don't sleep, I'm going to be using this bed." It isn't a request; it's a declaration, one you dared him to oppose. But to your silent frustration he merely grunts, not even bothering to look at you or slow his engaged movements.

With a silent growl you gracefully jump on the bed and rest your head into the pillow. The minute you lay down your eyes begin to close tiredly. Yah sitting still for more than 24 hours does that to you.

"You certainly wasted a lot of time standing in the doorway for someone who'd already found what they were looking for."

Immediately your eyes snap open in surprise and you turn to the puppet with a look of shock. Though his back is turned to you, you can just see the smirk playing on his lips. You desperately try coming up with some sort of excuse.

"Well I-" you hesitate, unsure what to say.

"Yes?"

Then it hits you. With a sly smirk you begin toying with your master. "I was…watching you," fake reluctance fills your voice.

"Hmmm?"

"Okay, okay I was watching you work on your puppet, happy?!" You snap in annoyance. Sasori remains silent and you watch his expression carefully, but it seems that he's accepted your answer. You wipe the invisible sweat from your brow thankful he believes your little act instead of realizing what you'd really been doing. God forbid Sasori ever get the notion that _you might be checking him out_. You silently lean over the bed and watch him with pretended interest just to avoid all possible suspicions. But after a while you get bored.

"So what's it like?" the words slip out of your mouth before you can even think.

Sasori doesn't even spare you a glance; he just keeps toying with his creation. "Hmmm?"

"You know. Not being able to care, feel, be happy….love…" You swear for a minute that he flinches, as light break in his concentrated movements. Then he continues on and you silently wonder if you'd just imagined it.

"I thought you were going to rest my little **slave**." Sasori always says that when he wants you to shut up. He knows you_ hate_ his pet name for you, but he loves playing on your volatile emotions.

You growl crossly, but quickly regain your composure, trying to think up a nasty comeback. And even though it makes you feel like a five year old, you don't care. "At least I have emotions to be toyed with and I'll bet that's better than being an empty shell."

To your surprise the puppet master actually sets down his tools and looks over his shoulder to meet your eyes. You are so shocked that you nearly fall off the bed. But what really scares you is that he's smiling faintly...well sort of. It's more like the beginnings of an evil grin. Upon seeing your semi-horrified expression Sasori lets out an empty chuckle.

"True art lasts forever. To achieve that, I gave up emotions to become eternal. And you say you'd rather wither away not even lasting a second in time, just to feel? If you're so confident then convince me feelings are truly worth having."

Sasori's eyes never leave yours as you contemplate his response. Then it hits you. The perfect way to mess with his mind. He watches you for a few minutes before turning back to his work.

"Just as I thought," he mutters smugly.

Just as he's about to pick up his tools, you perform hand signs and whisper, "haji ishi no jutsu (stone hold jutsu)."

The puppet master rises to his feet turning to face you, only to have the ground shoot up and cover his knees down, like cement holding him in place. "What are you doing Aundra?" he whispers coldly.

You don't respond as you slide off the bed and saunter up to him.

"I asked you a question." The impatience in his voice is evident, but you swear you see a glint of curiosity and maybe even, hope? in his lazy gaze.

Leaning forward so that your breath tickles his ear you whisper, "convincing you" as you run your hands down his jacket suggestively.

His body stiffens for a moment and his eyes search yours, looking for something. Then he relaxes and lazily looks away, "you can try."

'Perfect,' you think darkly, though you keep a small smile on your features as you begin exploring the puppet master. You slowly unbutton his cloak taking a painfully long time with each button just to irritate him. Sasori growls in annoyance and proceeds to rip the rest of the cloak off himself and toss it carelessly to the side. You then feel every bare inch of his body with your hands. And are surprised to find he doesn't feel like wood at all. His skin has a smooth, somewhat soft texture that almost feels human.

Your hands feel up his abs and you give a light squeeze as you massage his muscles. Your fingers gently trace every line on the puppet master, each stroke filled with delicate care as if he might shatter under your touch. Your hands find their way to his back and knead out every kink and tightness they come across, slowly smoothing down his firm skin. However the puppet master doesn't so much as flinch. Either he has exceptional self-control or he really can't feel anything. You mentally groan and begin drawing patterns with your fingernails on his bare skin. Still Sasori doesn't so much as twitch and a triumphant smirk threatens to overcome his features.

You truly hate yourself for what you are about to do, but it will be worth it once he's wrapped around your finger. You smirk at Sasori, earning you a questioning look as you lower your head. You begin planting soft kisses all across his front. It feels like he shuddered, but you aren't sure so your lips continue searching for a weak spot on the puppet. Your tongue makes little swirls around and around in circles along his abs and sides. You nip and suck at his stomach until it's covered in tender hickies and bite marks. You breathe over his belly button and feel him tense. Immediately you return and give the spot your full attention. Your tongue laps all around the little hole and Sasori bunches his fists tighter and tighter as your touch becomes more intimate. You roughly suck at the walls of the small space until Sasori's faint moan becomes perfectly audible.

"Ha who's in control now," you mutter. A low growl escapes Sasori's throat, but he places his hand on the back of your head urging you to continue. Right when his pleasure is becoming unbearable, you stop and pull away. Releasing your jutsu and jumping back on the bed before Sasori can even blink. He glances at you in confusion and you grin back.

"Oh I'm sorry Danna," you taunt with mock respect. "But I don't really feel like playing with you anymore. Not that I wanted to in the first place, but it's nice to know you aren't _completely_ indestructible."

Sasori's breathing is slightly labored and his composure is a bit shaken up. But the blank look on his face quickly turns to anger when he realizes what you've just done, or more what he just allowed you to do. He let you find a flaw. An imperfection in his once perfect composure. In that one moment of weakness he'd been off his guard and had given you complete power over him, much like the power he had over you. Had you wanted to, you could have killed him in an instant.

Sasori's deathly cold stare meets your triumphant one. "You are going to regret toying with your master, my little slave. Then we'll see who's really in control."

And with that, the puppet sweeps out of the room leaving you with a satisfied smirk as you immediately fall into a peaceful sleep. Sasori knowing you are already gone, turns back to look at your resting form.

"Although that was quite…interesting," he muses aloud. 'Well if that's the way you want to play my** foolish** pet, then I will show you who's the master of this game,' a dangerous smirk lights the puppet master's face as he disappears down the hall.

You awake feeling absolutely radiant. You haven't had such a good night's sleep since before the Akatsuki barged into your life. And a vision of Sasori's angered face just made your day even more complete. You stand up and stretched unhurriedly. "Ah revenge is sweet."

"Hn I agree," you whip around to see Sasori standing in the doorway; arms crossed looking at you intently. "Did you have a good rest my little slave?" he purrs. You mentally scoff that he's ignoring your victory over him.

"Aw what's the matter Sasori? Still sore that you gave in to **_your little slave_**?" you know he's acting superior to cover up for letting down his guard and allowing his subordinate to penetrate his defenses. You also are aware that pissing off the already annoyed puppet is probably not the best idea, but right now nothing could ruin your fine mood.

A sly smile grazes Sasori's lips. "Actually I came to return the favor." _Except that_.

Before your eye can even twitch, Sasori has you pinned to the wall, both hands held high above your head firmly in his grasp. You struggle against him, but it's no use, you can't perform any hand signs or move. His maroon eyes glitter with amusement as you glower dangerously at him.

"You basta-" your words drift off as the feeling of Sasori's cold breath trailing up your neck sends an involuntary shudder through you. He sighs contentedly in your ear making you shiver once again.

"I like you better when you're this way. Too shocked to move or speak. A nice reprieve from your usual annoying self." You are about to retort, but the feeling of lips pressing against your neck erases all ability to phrase a coherent thought, much less an insult. You almost tilt your neck to the side then realize what you're doing and quickly stop yourself/ Too bad you can't fool the puppet master who grins against your neck.

"**_So how does it feel_**?" he mocks you as you had him. Knowing he'll just distract you if you try to respond, you wait silently for an opening to escape. Sensing your discomfort he presses his body even closer to yours making it so that even a sheet of paper would have a hard time slipping between the two of you.

"I thought about what you said," he whispers like he's mulling over his words. "I did give up feeling to become eternal but-" his thoughtful eyes bore deep into your shocked ones and again his lips hover beside your ear. "You convinced me," his powerful voice whispers seductively.

_Oh crap_. Seeing the "oh shit" look on your face Sasori chuckles. "Since you were so eager to find my weakness and reawaken my lost…longings," his evil smirk makes you want to punch his teeth out. "Then you are going to be the one to satisfy my new found hunger. After all what are slaves for, if not _pleasing_ their masters? Your heart begins beating ten times its usual rate and your breath stops as it dawns on you just what the puppet means. Seeing your look of horror Sasori gives you a comforting look. "But of course I in turn will pleasure you as well. I wouldn't want my little slave to be _miserable_ now would I?"

He leans in close. His warm breath teasing you as it trails up your neck. You shiver unwillingly. Knowing what he's going to say even before he says it. "I win...my little Audra." Those five words reawaken all the loathing you feel for this creature. You refuse to lose to him! With a snarl, you wretch one of your fists from Sasori's grasp and lunge at his taunting face. His maroon eyes widen slightly as your fist makes contact with his mouth.

"What?!" you hiss in disbelief. Chakra strings hold your arm frozen in midair. "Damn you!" With his free hand Sasori uses his strings to unclench your fist so that your fingertips rest on his lips. There he plants a light kiss. Your growl is caught in your throat as Sasori slams his lips onto yours and forcefully wraps your arm around his neck. The rough kiss holds one thing: dominance. You know what he's trying to do, but you refuse to give in.

Sasori calmly slides his tongue across your bottom lip. But you deny him access and keep your lips firmly shut. Unfortunately Sasori isn't really asking. With an impatient sigh he crashes his hips into yours, slamming you hard against the wall. Your muffled cry is cut short as Sasori's tongue slips into your mouth. And he explores every inch of you, hungrily massaging your entire mouth. It takes all your self-restraint to keep from moaning. For a puppet he sure was a damn good kisser. As you feel yourself giving in you desperately try biting down on his tongue. Sensing your intention, Sasori slides his other hand up your shirt and roughly squeezes your breast. A soft moan escapes your lips and Sasori takes this opportunity to gently suck on your tongue as his free hand roams your body.

His captivating lips trail down your neck leaving no piece of exposed skin untouched. "Moan for me." Sasori whispers in between kisses as he searches for your weak spot. Your breath hitches in your throat as his mouth passes over it. And in an instant he's there, biting and sucking, giving you so much pleasure that you can't hold on anymore.

"Sasori-Danna!" you moan loudly. Immediately Sasori's lips leave your flesh and his eyes meet yours as he presses his forehead against yours.

You let out a frustrated sigh knowing, but hating to admit that he's in complete control now. Sasori smiles in triumph. "I made something for you," one of his smooth wooden hands pulls away from the breast it'd been fondling and slowly caresses its way down to his zipper. The puppet master's normally impassive face shows a hint of amusement as you gape at his shocking surprise. Thankfully you are being held up because your knees go weak at just the thought of what Sasori has in store for you.

Carrying you over to the bed he lays you down and climbs on top. Seeing the detached look on your face as you try not to think about what's about to happen, he gently presses a hand to your cheek. To your surprise the gesture is actually comforting.

"I know you hate this now, but in time you will come to appreciate it…and me." You further shock both of you by slowly closing your eyes and embracing his reassuring touch. As his lips find yours and hold them in a lustful kiss, you relax and allow him to have his way. Your last coherent thought brings a slight smile to your face. 'Maybe having Sasori for a master _isn't_ such a terrible thing after all.'


End file.
